Jurassic Park: The Game Deluxe Edition set
Jurassic Park: The Game Deluxe Edition is a special box set of Jurassic Park: The Game. It contains a CD-Rom of the game for the PC and Mac; which is quite unique since the game was initially released on a hard disc only for the Xbox. The box set contains additional items listed in this article. The box set was meant to look like a welcome kit, as Richard Iggo puts it: "so if you were an InGen employee, you've been given a job on Isla Nublar, this is kind of the welcome you're gonna recieve in the mail before you... start your job on the island."What's in the Box? video on youtube, shown above. Contents The box The box itself is made of cardboard and has a black on blue design. The top of the box says "INGEN". The left leg of the large N is missing, like in some other media. The front side shows the full name of the company: INTERNATIONAL GENETIC TECHNOLOGIES INC The left side contains the words: :SITE'A'''TEAM "Site A" refers to Isla Nublar since Isla Sorna is Site B. The right side contains the Item number and the words: "CONTACT INGEN CORP SUPPLIES MANAGEMENT CENTER" The back side contains the address of the InGen HQ from the novels: 100 FARALLON ROAD . PALO ALTO . CALIFORNIA . USA Because Telltale didn't send the box in a paper bag or something, the bottom and sides of this box are full of stickers of the postal service when it arrives. File:IMG_5741.jpg File:IMG_5742.jpg File:IMG_5743.jpg Welcome letter The box contains a welcome letter to the new Jurassic Park employee. It is signed by John Hammond. In the dark vertical bar at the left of the letter As, Ts, Gs and Cs can be seen, this is an allusion to the DNA code. Beneath the InGen address stands the phone number (415)209-5451 (try it). Jurassic Park patch InGen staff ID badge InGen staff ID badge is a good remake of the passes that were seen on the uniforms of the InGen employees in the movie and the game. File:Boxset2.jpg|front File:Boxset3.jpg|back Brochure/Map This is a reproduction of the park brochure that can be seen in the first movie. There are some differences with the brochure from the movie: * The colors had a make over. * The pictures at the top left and right corner are now screenshots from the game. * The Kodak logo at the back is redone. * The island map is from the Tour the Island site, not the same as in the movie. ]] InGen Field Guide The InGen Field Guide is an 36 page introduction book for new Jurassic Park employees. "This guide will help you understand the history and outlook of your new employer, the park and its creatures, and staff protocols." Is bears some resemblance to Sorkin's InGen Field Journal. Drawings from Sorkin's can be found in the guide. ''More information: InGen Field Guide PC/Mac CD-ROM At the bottom of the box was a PC/Mac CD-ROM with Jurassic Park: The Game. Since the PC version of the game was only available by download, this CD-ROM is very rare. With the CD-ROM came a 4 page Quickstart Guide: Production The box was designed by Alan Johnson and Richard Iggo. They used The Making of Jurassic Park and JPLegacy as sources for information and inspiration. Videos Video:Jurassic_Park_The_Game_Deluxe_Edition_Announced|Deluxe Edition Announced Video:What's_in_the_Box?_-_Jurassic_Park_The_Game_Deluxe_Edition|Unpacking the Deluxe Edition set External links * Deluxe Edition at telltalegames.com Sources Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Box sets Category:Video Games